


Пять стадий

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До определенного момента Стайлз была абсолютно уверена, что их с Дереком ненависть друг к другу является основой их отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять стадий

Отрицание  
До определенного момента Стайлз была абсолютно уверена, что их с Дереком ненависть друг к другу является основой их отношений. Ладно, не ненависть – это слишком глубокое чувство. Сильнейшая неприязнь будет вернее.  
Все началось в тот момент, когда она пошла со Скоттом в лес за его ингалятором и столкнулась там с Дереком.  
Дерек был из той породы засранцев, к которым хотелось подбежать и заехать им по яйцам, чтобы они перестали излучать свое "о-боже-как-я-крут" на окружающих.  
Стайлз научилась игнорировать косые взгляды и едкие комментарии, направленные в ее сторону. И плевать она хотела на мнение каких-то мудаков о том, что ей надо либо пришить себе член, либо взяться за ум и перестать позориться. Честно, плевать. Но именно пренебрежительный взгляд Хейла, будто он увидел что-то совершенно несусветное, почему-то в один момент вскрыл все ее подростковые комплексы и наполнил сердце глухой черной яростью.  
Стайлз отличалась короткой пацанской стрижкой, нулевым размером груди, мешковатой одеждой и полным отсутствием косметики. Она привыкла быть "странной дочкой шерифа", пусть и боготворила первую красавицу школы Лидию Мартин, и хотя в тайне хотела быть похожей на нее, даже не пыталась что-то изменить. Лучше оставаться такой, как есть, чем клоуном на каблуках и в короткой юбке. А Стайлз хватило одной попытки преображения перед зеркалом дома, чтобы понять, что в таком виде она именно клоун.  
И все же, в день встречи с Дереком Хейлом, Стайлз подумала, что если бы она выглядела как Лидия, Дерек смотрел бы на нее совершенно по-другому.

Гнев  
Стайлз не понимала, что с ней происходит, но любое упоминание о Хейле бесило, заставляя желать ему скорейшей смерти или хотя бы свалить к чертям из города и оставить их со Скоттом в покое. Который, кстати, с головой ушел в свою первую любовь и проводил практически все время с Эллисон, обрекая Стайлз вариться в собственном соку и непонимании происходящего с ней.  
С момента их встречи жизнь превратилась в типичный ужастик про подростков. Полнолуния Скотта, Ардженты и их страсть к охоте, ветеринарная клиника и циркулярная пила, альфа, убивающий людей, и Дерек-Дерек-Дерек…  
Даже когда он пропадал из поля зрения, о нем постоянно кто-то напоминал, то Скотт, то отец Эллисон, то восставший из комы Питер Хейл.  
Даже Дэнни до сих пор провожал ее задумчивым взглядом, но хотя бы больше не спрашивал и не рассказывал никому о "кузене Мигеле". Стайлз хватило единственного разговора с ним.  
– Кузен, Дэнни. Он мой кузен. И вообще, фу, – скривилась тогда Стайлз на его предположение о том, что Дерек ее тайный бойфренд.  
– Стилински, он не твой кузен.  
– Кузен! И знаешь, есть исследования, что даже близнецы могут иметь разный цвет волос, кожи, глаз, а их генетическая предрасположенность...  
– Я уже ушел, Стилински, – и Дэнни, махнув на нее рукой, действительно ушел. Хотя взгляды «ты врешь мне, Стилински, и мы оба это прекрасно знаем» остались.  
Так что Стайлз хватало внешней подпитки для того, чтобы награждать Дерека нелестным позывным «мудак» и продолжать желать ему провалиться сквозь землю.

Торги  
В какой-то момент Стайлз все же поняла, что в ее отношении к Дереку кроется нечто большее, чем острая неприязнь.  
Глаза ей открыла вовсе не какая-то роковая случайность или школьный психолог, а малобюджетная попсовая мелодрама из числа тех, что выпускаются пачками в год и потом крутятся по кабельному. На один из таких фильмов Стайлз и попала, когда Скотт убежал на тайное свидание с Эллисон, отец был на работе, а Дерек и вселенская жопа куда-то пропали. В общем, было слишком лень куда-то тащиться – сил не хватало даже подняться с дивана. Так что Стайлз лениво щелкала по каналам, таскала орехи из миски и совершенно случайно столкнулась с пламенным монологом очередной блондинистой героини.  
– Ты не понимаешь! Все неприятности начались из-за него!  
«Да», – мысленно поддакнула ей Стайлз, невольно остановившись и оставив пульт в покое, – «Дерек тот еще мудак»  
– Я его ненавижу! Хочу, чтобы он уехал как можно подальше! А лучше, чтобы вообще сдох!  
«Еще как!» – согласно закивала Стайлз и потянулась за новой порцией орехов.  
– Подруга, – произнесла в телевизоре вторая девушка, успокаивающе поглаживая блондинку по плечу, – да ты запала на него.  
«Да нифига», – подумала Стайлз после того, как умудрилась упасть с дивана.  
– Ничего подобного! – вторила ей главная героиня на экране.  
Подруга стала убеждать ее в обратном, но тут Стайлз уже выключила телевизор и забралась с ногами обратно на диван.  
– Нет, нет, нет, о мой бог, нет, – речитативом повторяла она про себя, обняв подушку и пытаясь отогнать настойчивые мысли из разряда «а вдруг?». Получалось очень плохо. Одно маленькое предположение – и словно плотину прорвало. Стайлз сразу вспомнила все те эмоции, что вызывал у нее Дерек Хейл. И ей совсем не нравилось то, о чем они сигнализировали.  
До полного принятия того, что Стайлз Стилински влюбилась в Дерека Хейла, прошло не так много времени. Этому отчасти способствовал Скотт, все еще застрявший в своих сахарных отношениях с Эллисон и допустивший, что его подруга детства слишком много времени проводит наедине с собой и собственными мыслями, а отчасти – гигабайты порнухи, скачанные за очень короткий срок. Первая же попытка представить себя и Дерека в одной постели, заставили Стайлз покраснеть и вбить в браузере адрес, о существовании которого ее папе-шерифу было бы лучше не знать. К счастью в порно не любили тощих девушек с прической-ежиком, иначе бы нервные окончания Стайлз не выдержали бы такой нагрузки. Найти похожий типаж среди парней, к сожалению, не составило особого труда.  
И вот, наблюдая, как накачанный темноволосый парень с недельной щетиной на лице, втрахивает очередную девицу в постель и приговаривает, какая она умница, и как хорошо принимает, Стайлз чувствовала, как внутри все сворачивается в огненный узел, а ноги лишь сильнее прижимаются друг к другу. Закрывать глаза в такие моменты она боялась, потому что благодаря остававшемуся звуковому фону, где-то в воображении в кровать втрахивал ее уже Дерек и шептал, сволочь такая, какая она умница. И улыбался, скотина. Стайлз теперь знала, что он умеет.  
Господи, за что ей все это.  
«Папочка, надеюсь, ты никогда не узнаешь, как низко пала твоя дочь», - думала Стайлз, но желание пойти к Дереку и предложить переспать становилось день ото дня все сильнее.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что оборотни, расплодившиеся в их городе, как грибы после дождя, не могут своим супернюхом учуять желание одной конкретной девушки залезть в штаны к одному конкретному альфе.  
Напряжение – физическое, психологическое, сексуальное – в один прекрасный момент это все грозило прорваться наружу. В общем, Дереку глобально не повезло оказаться парализованным от яда канимы и запертым со Стайлз в бассейне на два часа.  
К счастью или нет, Стайлз практически не помнила, что тогда наговорила Дереку. Но говорила она долго, с расстановками, обращаясь к причинно-следственной связи и захлебываясь от постоянно попадающей в рот воды. Но остановить ее это не могло. Потом было стыдно, особенно от осознания, что она могла выложить ему все, вплоть до сексуальных фантазий – а их накопилось за это время предостаточно.  
Стайлз не мечтала о кольце на палец, белом заборчике и выводке мини-Хейлов. Она мечтала о том, как Дерек лишит ее осточертевшей девственности, причем именно эта фантазия была разнообразной – в голове Стайлз Дерек успел это сделать на всех поверхностях и в самых различных позах. А потом был секс, много-много секса. В душе, на ее кровати, в салоне камаро. Да камаро была предназначена для того, чтобы в ней занялись сексом! И стена! Стайлз до сих пор помнила, как Дерек прижал ее к стене в ее же комнате. Тогда Стайлз испытыла шок, и была отчасти напугана. Сейчас, вспоминая тот день, Стайлз уже как наяву видела, как Дерек рывком закидывает ее на себя, заставляя скрестить ноги за его спиной, и входит одним плавным движением. Одежда, кстати, очень часто в подобных фантазиях исчезала как по мановению волшебной палочки. Но иногда Дерек раздевал ее – долго, целуя каждый новый открывающийся участок кожи. И совсем, совсем не обращал внимания ни на мальчишескую одежду, ни на маленькую грудь. Тот Дерек желал ее такой, как есть.  
И если когда-то Стайлз всегда проматывала сцены с минетами, то сейчас уже смирилась с тем, что была не прочь встать перед ним на колени и позволить ему трахнуть себя в рот. Ей хотелось почувствовать вкус его члена, спермы – черт возьми, Дереку она бы позволила все!

Депрессия  
Стайлз в какой-то мере была даже рада новому развернувшемуся глобальному пиздецу. Необходимость думать о выживании заставила на какое-то время взбунтовавшиеся гормоны заглохнуть, а мозг работать в нужном направлении.  
Ровно до того момента, как Лидия с Джексоном стали обниматься, изображая идеальную пару года, а Дерек вновь посмотрел на нее тем своим взглядом, где Стайлз не могла увидеть ничего кроме равнодушия и пренебрежения к ее персоне. Она поспешно утерла слезы и только тогда поняла, что беззвучно плачет.  
Несколько часов назад ее избил дедуля Арджент, в этом дело, вот откуда слезы. Она все еще чувствует боль, а не переживает из-за какого-то мудака, который все еще считает ее пустым местом.  
Стайлз стремительно развернулась и залезла обратно в джип, утирая на ходу предательские слезы.  
Дерек их не достоин, Дерек и ее не достоин – убеждала она себя, давя на газ. Вот только сердце как всегда оставалось глухо к доводам разума.  
Главное, что все живы, думала Стайлз, лежа в своей кровати и прислушиваясь к тому, как отъезжает машина отца. Мама Скотта приняла его новую сущность, отец тоже жив и здоров, а дедушка Арджент… Стайлз очень надеялась, что он все же подох под каким-нибудь кустом.  
Завтра начнется новый день, и Стайлз Стилински разработает прекрасный пятилетний план по завоеванию одного хмурого волка, и переводу их гипотетического охренительного секса из разряда гипотетического – в реальный. Всего делов-то.  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнула и закрыла глаза, пытаясь поскорее оказаться в этом новом дне, и она практически уснула, когда услышала уже слишком знакомый скрип оконной рамы. И теперь с непониманием смотрела, как Дерек Хейл подошел к ее кровати и сел на пол рядом.  
Выглядел он все еще таким же потрепанным, как и на складе, но хотя бы успел заменить свою разодранную майку на другую и набросил сверху кожаную куртку. Хренов Хейл и его хренова кожаная куртка, ставшая определенным фетишем – Стайлз уже столько раз в своих фантазиях сминала ее в своих руках, стягивала с Дерека и вгрызалась в нее зубами, пытаясь удержать стоны… В общем, оставалось надеяться, что Дерек после сегодняшнего сумасшедшего вечера временно оглох и не заметил, в какой бешенный ритм сорвался ее пульс.  
Игра в гляделки продолжалась около десяти минут. С Хейлом-то все и так было понятно, он никогда не был любителем поболтать. А вот Стайлз молчала, серьезно опасаясь, что ее прорвет, как тогда в бассейне. Но на этот раз она действительно выскажет ему все.  
А потом Дерек внезапно заговорил…  
И оказалось, что Стайлз правильно опасалась супернюха оборотней, и он действительно способен выявить очень многое.  
Дерек Хейл может выдавить из себя больше двух предложений за раз, и да, Стайлз ему симпатична, но нет, они не будут встречаться. «Нет, Стайлз». «Стайлз, помолчи». «Заткнись, я сказал». «Стайлз, слезь с меня, я сказал, что ничего не будет». «Стайлз!»

…позже оказалось, что, несмотря на отказ Дерека даже просто заниматься с ней сексом, если в следующей стрессовой ситуации сначала наорать на него, а потом расстегнуть ширинку и схватить за член, можно добиться поразительных результатов.  
И Стайлз вполне была готова подождать несколько лет, пока Дерек Хейл присоединится к ней в стадии принятия.

*после оглашения смертельного диагноза наблюдают пять стадий принятия смерти: отрицание, гнев, торговля, депрессия, принятие.


End file.
